Healed
by BlazingShadow1
Summary: This story is about Astrid and how she deals with Heather staying in Berk for a while and Stormfly finding her real person which was Heather, Astrid feels alone in tell she finds a wounded all white nightfury with aqua blue eyes. This story is really intersting I'm just bad at writing a summary Rated:T for minor use of semi bad language.
1. Chapter 1

(c) Dream Works: HTTYD THAT I WILL NEVER OWN

(c) Me- Blazingshadow1

Chapter one "Lost"

Astrid walked through the woods, her footsteps crushing anything lying in the way. She was alone no Stromfly, no Hiccup, just her. She felt heartbroken, her dragon left her because she had found her real person Heather. Astrid balled up her fist causing the skin to become a bright red by the intensity of her nails digging into to her skin. Hiccup felt bad from her and told her that her dragon was out there, and that it would be so incredible even Toothless would by jealous. "Yeah, like any dragon could be as amazing as a night fury" Astrid thought out loud her voice echoing though the forest.

She felt so helpless and never before had Astrid Hofferson felt helpless. The sun was beginning shine brighter lighting up the forest. This warmed up Astrid's cold skin making her feel more alive. Her eyes were shining a vibrant sky blue. While she unbraided her tight braids allowing her hair to flow freely. The colors of her no to long hair shined a beautiful blonde and cured perfectly at the end.

She began to walk deeper into the forest, that's when she heard a dragons cry similar to Toothless. She then began running toward the cry which was in the complete opposite direction. Her boots were echoing off loud stomps, while she dogged the tree branches inches from her face. She stopped dead in her tracts when she saw a dark dragon in the shadows of the tall trees the dragon looked just like toothless. Except the dragon had a smaller and slimmer build, for more speed and agility. "Wow another night fury...I think it's a girl seeing as it is smaller and all, she maybe even faster than Toothless" Astrid said in a fading voice not wanting to draw attention to herself.

It was too late because the listing ears of the night fury that looked straight at Astrid. The dragons eyes shined a vibrate aqua blue. Astrid backed up when she saw the dragons real color shine, it was all white. "Wow I have never seen an all white night fury before" Astrid whispered, but the dragon hear her and give her a small growl. Astrid wanted to walk away and let the dragon be but she saw that the dragon was hurt, it had a medium cut on its back leg that was dipping out blood. Astrid knew she had to do something and that was one thing she didn't want which was to bond with his dragon. After what happened with Stormfly, she didn't want to be hurt again, but she had to or the poor dragon would die.

She walked up to the dragon slowly putting her hands up to show she was no threat. The dragon's growl faded as Astrid spoke in a smooth and soft voice "It's alright girl I'm not going to hurt you I'm here to help". Astrid then reached out her hand but the dragon already trusted her and connected its head to her soft hand. Astrid felt something different she had never done this with Stormfly and it made her feel warm. A warm smile appeared on her face as she looked straight into the beautiful eyes of the dragon. "I guess I should name you it would be the right thing to do so what about…Lilly wait no…I've got it Misty! Do you like it girl?". Misty nudged Astrid under chain and gives a soft moan.

Astrid then surprisingly fell to the ground on her knees causing them to become a little dirty and pulled Misty into a deep hug as tears rolled down her face. She began to sob, as she broke down "I don't want to get attached to you but we bonded, I don't want to lose another dragon because I not really your "person" please…please don't leave me". Misty licked away Astrid's tears a nudged her looking into her eyes. Informing Astrid that she was her dragon an Astrid was her person. Astrid smiled "thank you girl I really needed this but who would have thought it would be like this, huh? Now let's see the wound of yours?"

Meanwhile Hiccup, Toothless, Heather and the gang were laughing and talking in the main hall. "Wow heather you have been to so many places" Hiccup said in a joyful tone. "Well yeah I guess so" Heather replied in a giggle as a small brush showed across her face. "SO" Snoutlout spoke in a annoyed tone "do you want to learn about me Heather?". He leaned in closer to her, she backed up but was saved by Hiccup as he asked with a bit of worry in his voice "Hey, where's Astrid?" ." She went for a walk I guess" Ruffnut answered "So I guessing she's still jealous of the pretty one?". Ruffnut then elbowed her brother in the stomach causing him bad pain as he moaned and feel out of his seat on to the floor.

Just then Astrid kicked the door in as she run pasted all of them her hair still freely flowing. The sleeping Toothless woke up and began to follow her sensing what her purpose was. "Hey wait guys" Hiccup said, but it was too late Astrid got what she needed and was out the door as soon as she had came in. Toothless followed her out the door "What the hell? Astrid's hair was down!" Snoutlout said confused. "Come on lets follow them" Hiccup said as he got up from his sit and ran as fast as he could after them. The gang quickly followed him.

Astrid ran as fast as she not wanting to see any part of Hiccup or Heather. She was glad to see Toothless by her side, when she reached Misty know was lying in the center of the dragon training academy's ground moaned cheerfully as Astrid padded her the head and dropped the healing supplies next to Misty, But Misty quickly growled when she caught sight of Toothless. "It's alright girl Toothless is a friend" Astrid said as she walked up to Toothless and hugged him "Thanks for being here" She spoke softly Toothless nudged her and moaned softly. Misty calmed down obeying and trusting her friend's orders. Astrid then sat down next to Misty and looked closely at the wound she had clean off with water early. Toothless walked closer curios and sat next to Astrid. Astrid then reached to grab the large white wrapped and began to wrap Misty's back led. When she finished she smiled at her good work, thank you mom for teaching me the basics she thought to herself.

That's when she heard footsteps coming her way, as she and Toothless turned quickly and Misty looked straight at the people with dragons be hided them and began growling defense. Astrid looked straight at a shocked Hiccup but then quickly turned away as she scrachted Misty under her ear to insure her that the others were friends as well. "So... wow… who is this" Hiccup said walking up to Astrid. "Wait...WOW Astrid you look amazing, your h-hair" Snoutlout pointed out taking a good look at her."This is Misty she is a night fury as you can see" Astrid replied ignoring Snoutlout "Wow she's all white I have never seen an all white night fury" Fishlegs said with excitement in his voice and trying to change the intension on the hair subject. "She was hurt not to badly on her back leg but should be fine now" Astrid said peeving questions "So is she your…"Hiccup had started to say but was cut off when Astrid answered "Yes" with pure dominance in her voice. "Come on Misty" Astrid said as she got up her hair shining and shawing with her body movement as she proudly walked past everyone and their dragons with Misty right by her side. Everyone had a confused expression on their face, they became more confused when Toothless followed them in tell Fishlegs stated "I think Toothless is like the new female night fury". Everyone began to laugh but Hiccup who was worried and he then tried to walk past all of them in tell he was stopped by Heather. "Wait for me" she said softly "um…Heather I think I should talk to Astrid alone..." He said with a fading voice as he walked away leaving Heather with the group. "DAM Astrid and her hair?" Snoutlout spoke "Yea we know" Tuffnut and Fishlegs replied.

Meanwhile Astrid, Misty, and Toothless walked once again tough the forest in tell Astrid reached her destination which was where Hiccup and Toothless had first bounded. Astrid had found the large bolder by the stream and sat on its hard surface looking at her reflection. Misty then sat beside her with Toothless following her lead, Astrid scratched Misty under her chain avoiding the knockout spot. Hiccup then came walking up to Astrid gaining the attention of Misty and a gummy grin from Toothless. Astrid didn't bother to look at him only her reflection, he sat down next to her the big boulder being bid enough to fit both of them. "Astrid" Hiccup spoke softly gaining her attention, their eyes then locked as silence was gained.

He looked into her beautiful sky blue eyes that were now plain and filled with hurt. She then stood up and was about to turn and walk away in tell Hiccup boldly grabbed her arm and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Astrid in deepen the kiss as she kissed him back, Hiccup wrapped his arms around waist as Astrid put her soft figure though his hair. They stayed there for a while and when they finally broke apart they were panting for air. They connected their heads together and Hiccup spoke softly "Astrid…I love you not Heather you and on the bright side you found your true dragon" This caused Astrid's face to gain a bright red blush. "I know…and Hiccup I love you to".


	2. Chapter 2

(c) Dream Works: HTTYD

(c) Story: Blazingshadow1

Thank you for all the reviews it means a lot to me and I'm sorry about about not updating this in a while I have just been busy and dealing with family deaths but thank you for all the support:)

Chapter two "The Last"

Astrid sat on the edge of the hill with Misty right by her side. She was thinking about what had happened between her and Hiccup last night. She was remembering their passionate kiss and Hiccup's soft hands holding on to her. Misty then nudged her friends shoulder, causing Astrid to lose her resent thoughts. "Hey you just knocked me out of some pretty nice thoughts" Astrid said playfully. Misty groaned playfully as she turned her head looking out at the rising sun.

"Oh, so you want to fly..Ok that's go" Astrid said as she climbed onto Misty's back. Without any word Misty took off gliding thought the bright sky. Astrid smiled as she remembered the same feeling when she was flying on Toothless with Hiccup. Hiccup… Astrid couldn't stop thinking about the kind boy. She shook her hand trying to get the thoughts out.

She started shifting on her dragon's back trying to get comfortable, she wasn't a fan of riding bare back. "Hey Misty lets go to Gobber we still have to get you a saddle" Astrid said gaining a groan of annoyance from her dragon. Astrid smiled and shook her head at Misty's reaction, as they saw Gobber's work shop from be hided and softly landed a distance away.

As Astrid got off Misty and walked toward the workshop she saw a happy Toothless rolling in the grass in tell he saw Misty that was standing by Astrid. Toothless shoot up from his laying postion and sat down in the soft grass eyeing Misty. Misty walked over to Toothless being curious of what he was doing.

Meanwhile Astrid left the two dragons alone seeing that Toothless was a male and Misty was a female. She opened the door walking into the work shop. She stopped dead in her tracks as she spotted Hiccup's sleeping form. She let a small laugh slip out of month as she eyed her 'boyfriend'.

Hiccup's eyes slowing opened as his hears her small laugh. Under him was a new leather saddle similar to the one Toothless had. Expect this saddle was smaller and thinner to fit Misty. Hiccup's green eyes brighten as they stared into a pair of beautiful sky blue eyes in front of him.

"What have you been up to?" Astrid asked as Hiccup cleared his throat "Well.. I thought that Misty would need a new saddle so.." Astrid look had softened as a small blush appeared on her face. She walked up to him and punched him in his developing muscles on his arm. "Ow, Astrid that hurt.." Hiccup started to say but was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressed against his.

When the kiss ended Astrid spoke "The punch was for working all night and the kiss was for everything…", "else" Hiccup had cut her off remembering her frequent statement whenever they kissed. "So why don't we try this new saddle out" Astrid said as she quickly grabbed the saddle running toward the door, leaving a confused Hiccup.

As she made it outside she noticed that Misty and Toothless were cuddling together. A small smile appeared on her face realizing how ironic their love was. "Misty you wanna try out your new saddle?" Astrid said interrupting the silence. Misty's ears immediately perked up hearing her friend's soft voice. She quickly got up gaining an annoyance groan from Toothless. She walked over to Astrid who quickly put on the new saddle and then got on Misty once the saddle was striped in. "Hey where are you going?" Hiccup asked as he climbed on an annoyed Toothless "racing you" Astrid said as she took off on Misty.

Hiccup quickly took off on Toothless in pursuit of Astrid and Misty. They both flew around in the bright sky, which was a rare thing that happens in Berk. Their soft moment was quickly ended when brown ropes came flying toward Misty quickly wrapping around her legs.

Misty and Astrid quickly fell to the ground, from their flying spot that wasn't that high in the sky. Astrid let out a scream which quickly turned into a groan when she made contact with the hard dirt. Misty had taken in the most damage trying to protect Astrid and groan in pain.

"Astrid, Misty!" Hiccup yelled as him and Toothless took off toward the spot where they had fallen. When they got their Hiccup went to cut the ropes off around Misty's legs as he pulled out his small dagger. Toothless went to nudge Astrid gaining a groan.

Toothless and Hiccup then traded positions as Hiccup went a picked up Astrid bridle style. Toothless went to Misty wrapping his body around her protectively. "Astrid…" Hiccup said softly as he looked at the scratches on Astrid and Misty that were dripping with blood. The silence was interrupted as he heard large footsteps becoming louder with each increasing step.

"Well, well if it isn't the DRAGON TAMER" a devilish voice spoke, one Hiccup knew all to well. "ALVIN!" Hiccup yelled but looked in fear as he saw a Whispering Death at Alvin's side. Toothless began to let out a low growl as he made eye contact with the dragon. "What the.. how did you.. "Hiccup started to say but was interrupted by Alvin "I have my ways boy! Now give me the white Night Fury or face the deadly consequences"

"I would like to see you try" Hiccup said as he quickly made a Monstrous Nightmare call. Hiccup heard a group of the roar back as they came closer to his location. "So you think you're smart boy, not smart enough" Alvin said as large shadows appeared be hide him of 3 outcast and their dragons.

The Monstrous Nightmares appeared ready to attack as they came closer to the outcast and their dragons. Before anyone could react an outcast came up be hide Hiccup grabbing Astrid and tossing her over to Alvin who catches her on his dragon that he quickly got on. He immediately took off on the dragon underground while the other outcast flew away as the group of Monstrous Nightmares followed in quick pursuit.

Hiccup looked an anger at the spot were Alvin was as he ball his fist now turning red from the presser. "Come on Toothless we need to get Misty back to Berk and then go after Astrid quickly" Hiccup spoke with determination in his voice.

Meanwhile Alvin was carrying an unconscious Astrid staining his clothes with her blood. He quickly made it to his destination and dropped Astrid on the hard ground. "Make sure she stays alive she has a very important role to fill for the days ahead…" Alvin spoke in the same devilish tone as he instructed his right hand man on what to do with the girl.


End file.
